Question: If $a$, $b$, and $c$ are digits and $0.abc$ can be expressed as $\frac{1}{y}$ where $y$ is an integer such that $0<y\le9$, then what is the largest possible value of $a+b+c$?
Explanation: Converting from a decimal to a fraction, we obtain $0.abc = \frac{abc}{1000} = \frac{abc}{2^3\cdot5^3} = \frac{1}{y}$. Since $0<y\le9$ and $y$ divides into $1000$, $y$ must equal one of $1,2,4,5$ or $8$. Notice that $y\neq1$ because then $abc = 1000$, which is impossible as $a$, $b$, and $c$ are digits. So, breaking down the remaining possibilities: \begin{align*}
y&=2 \Rightarrow abc = 2^2\cdot5^3 = 500 \Rightarrow a+b+c = 5+0+0=5 \\
y&=4 \Rightarrow abc = 2\cdot5^3 = 250 \Rightarrow a+b+c = 2+5+0=7 \\
y&=5 \Rightarrow abc = 2^3\cdot5^2 = 200 \Rightarrow a+b+c = 2+0+0 = 2 \\
y&=8 \Rightarrow abc = 5^3 = 125 \Rightarrow a+b+c =1+2+5 = 8.
\end{align*}Therefore, the largest possible value of $a+b+c$ is $\boxed{8}$.